Beautiful Girl
by PoopyDPoop
Summary: Ikuto Tsukiyomi, a famous singer. 10 years ago, Ikuto met a beautiful girl named Amu. She was like Ikuto's 'Love at first sight'. Everybody loves Ikuto, especially girls, except one girl. Who is she? Suck at summaries. Please read :
1. Chapter 1

**Poopy-chan: Heey minna! I'll try my best on this one :)  
>Ikuto: You better be!<br>Amu: Gambatte (is that the correct spelling?) Poopy-chan!**

**Poopy-chan: Arigatou Amu! *ignores Ikuto's comment***

**Anyone could do the disclaimers please?**

**Rima: I'll do it! Poopy-chan only owns her OC's. (in the future ;)**

**Poopy: Since when did you get here?**

**Rima: Since you started saying 'I'll try my best on' something BLAH BLAH.**

**Poopy: Oh okay. ON WITH THE STORY .**

* * *

><p>-*Ikuto's POV*-<p>

~~FLASHBACK~~

_10 years ago. I went to the park and saw the most beautiful girl I ever seen.  
>She had pink hair and beautiful gold eyes. I came up to her and said,<br>"Hey there. I'm Ikuto, how about you?"  
><em>_she raised her head and smiled.  
><em>_"Amu" she said kindly.  
>I smiled in return. She had a very sweet voice.<br>"Want to be friends?" she said. 'Of course! You're like the sweetest and prettiest girl I've seen!'  
>"Sure" I said. We walked and talked about random things. There was a silence until she said,<br>__"I need to go now. My parent's will be worried"  
>'No, I don't want you to leave me.'<br>"Okay. I had a great time with you. I'll see yo-"_

_~~END OF FLASHBACK~~_

"Yo Ikuto, you've been spacing out for like, what should I say? Hmm, Like 5 MINUTES!" Kuukai shouted.  
>"Thanks for breaking my day dream." I said sarcastically.<br>"Whatever. By the way, we need to go to the studio for recording your new song. If you don't get there early, you'll be dead"  
>Kuukai said while turning around and started walking. I ran after him,<br>"Why are you in a rush Kuukai? Don't wanna miss your date with my sister?" I teased him and Kuukai blushed.  
>"Whatever Ikuto." When we arrived in the building where I'll be recording songs,<br>I stopped walking because the paparazzi and fans started blocking my way.  
>I turned around to look for an escape from these wild people,<br>but my eyes stopped looking when I saw someone familiar.  
>She had pink hair and beautiful gold eyes.<br>She looks like the girl from my past…  
>But what's her name?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Poopy-chan: CLIFFHANGER! : I just sooo love cliffys! And sorry if it's too short :3<strong>

**Ikuto: Weirdo.**

**Poopy-chan: Oh no you didn't! *grabs a grenade launcher***

**Ikuto: WOAH! Where'd you get that grenade launcher?**

**Poopy-chan: Magic :P**

**Amu: Ooooo! Could I have a grenade launcher too?**

**Poopy-chan: Sure! *magically poofs a grenade launcher***

**Amu: Arigatou! *aims at Ikuto* You ready Poopy-chan?**

**Poopy-chan: Born to be ready!**

***starts shooting at Ikuto***

**Rima: Poor Ikuto. NOT! Review please while I have some fun watching them. *grabs a popcorn***


	2. Chapter 2

**Poopy-chan: Hi minna…. My group lost in the competition today :'(**

**Ikuto: Too bad! *laughs***

**Amu: Aw! I'm sorry Poopy-chan… HEY YOU IKUTO! *grabs a grenade launcher***

**Poopy-chan: Thank you Amu! Shut up BAKA! *grabs a grenade launcher***

**Amu&Poopy-chan: SAY YOUR LAST WORDS PERVERTED CAT! *points the grenade launcher at Ikuto***

***FIGHT!***

**Rima: I'm gonna have to watch this. It looks like a movie for me. *goes to the kitchen and is gonna make smores* Want some Alix? :D**

**Alix: Yeaah :**

**Rima: *goes back to where Alix is sitting* Want some?**

**Alix: Smooooores. Of course!**

**Rima&Alix: *watches the fight***

**Rima: Oh, and yeah. Poopy-chan only owns her OC's… In the future ;) ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>-*RECAAAAP*-<strong>

_I stopped walking because the paparazzi and fans started blocking my way. I turned around to look for an escape from these wild people, but my eyes stopped looking when I saw someone familiar. She had pink hair and beautiful gold eyes. She looks like the girl from my past… But what's her name?_

**-*END OF RECAAAAP*-**

**-*Normal POV*-**

Ikuto was trying to remember the girl but stopped remembering when a camera flashed.

IN FRONT OF HIS FACE! He got blinded for a few minutes.

Once his eyes adjusted, he looked for the girl, but she was not there anymore…

After a while looking for the girl, Kuukai dragged Ikuto inside the building, if Ikuto was not dragged by Kuukai…HE WOULD BE DEAD!

When Kuukai arrived at the studio, Ikuto's manager, Yuu Nikaidou said,

"Good thing your on time. Thank you Kuukai for bringing Ikuto up here."

Ikuto just rolled his eyes at Nikaidou's comment.

Ikuto sat at the nearest chair he saw.

He heard a beautiful voice in the recording area.

Ikuto stared at her.

"_She looks like the girl who I saw a while ago…" _He thought.

**-*Ikuto's POV*-**

"_She looks like the girl who I saw a while ago…"_ I thought.

After a few minutes, she was finally done recording.

Nikaidou was talking to her now, he came up to me and said,

"Ikuto, meet Amu. Amu, meet Ikuto."

She raised her head and smiled. Oh. My. God. She really looks like the girl I met when I was 12.

(A/N: Amu was 10 when little Ikuto met her.) I smiled in return and we both shook hands.

"It's your turn to sing Ikuto." Nikaidou said.

I walked to the recording area and sat down and waited for the song to start.

I took a deep breath and sang

(PLEASE LISTEN FOR BETTER EFFECTS!)

**Telling the World- Taio Cruz**

_**Every part in my heart, I'm giving out **_

_**Every song on my lips, I'm singing out **_

_**Any fear in my soul, I'm letting go **_

_**And anyone who ask I'll let them know **_

_**She's the one, she's the one I say it loud!**_

_**She's the one, she's the one I say it proud! **_

_**Ring a bell, Ring a bell For the whole crowd **_

_**Ring a bell, Ring a bell **_

_**[-*CHORUS*-]**_

_**I'm telling the world **_

_**That I've found a girl **_

_**The one I can live for **_

_**The one who deserves **_

_**Every part in my heart, I'm giving out **_

_**Every song on my lips, I'm singing out **_

_**Any fear in my soul, I'm letting go **_

_**And anyone who ask I'll let them know**_

_**She's the one, she's the one I say it loud!**_

_**She's the one, she's the one I say it proud!**_

_**Ring a bell, Ring a bell For the whole crowd **_

_**Ring a bell, Ring a bell **_

_**[-*CHORUS*-]**_

_**I'm telling the world **_

_**That I've found a girl **_

_**The one I can live for **_

_**The one who deserves **_

_**To give all my heart **_

_**A reason to fly **_

_**The one I can live for **_

_**A reason for life **_

_**Oe oh oe oh **_

_**Yeah yeah **_

_**Oe oh oe oh **_

_**Yeah yeah **_

_**Oe oh oe oh **_

_**Yeah yeah**_

Everyone in the room clapped their hands, even Amu.

There was a light bulb in Nikaidou's head and then he said,

"I want you and Amu to do a duet" "WHAT?" Me and Amu said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Poopy-chan: OOOO! Cliffy! I wonder what song they'll sing!<strong>

**Ikuto: *mimicks Poopy-chan* OOOO! Cliffy! I wonder what song BLAH BLAH BLAH!**

**Amu: Oh Shut up Ikuto! Your just jealous because me and Poopy-chan know what song to sing!**

**Ikuto: Wait. What? You know what song we will sing?**

**Amu: Yuup :P**

**Poopy-chan: I'll make the next chappie.. Hhhm… It's a surprise ;)**

**Please review by clicking on that very smexy button.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late upload!  
>I'll go on with the story now :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-*RECAAAAP*-<strong>

Everyone in the room clapped their hands, even Amu.

There was a light bulb in Nikaidou's head and then he said,

"I want you and Amu to do a duet" "WHAT?" Me and Amu said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>-*Amu's POV*-<strong>

After I sang, Nikaidou walked to my direction and let me introduce to this blue hair guy.

We walked toward the blue haired guy.

I'm gonna call him that until I will know his name since I don't know him yet.

"Ikuto, meet Amu. Amu, meet Ikuto." Nikaidou said.

I raised my head and smiled. '_Hmm… this guy is familiar.'_

He smiled back and we both shook hands.

"It's your turn to sing Ikuto." Nikaidou said.

He walked to the recording area and sat down and I think he's waiting for the song to start. He took a deep breath and then KABOOM, he sang.  
>After a few minutes he finished singing and everyone in the room clapped their hands, even me.<br>Their was a light bulb in Nikaidou's head and then he said,  
>"I want you and Amu to do a duet. " WHAT?" Me and Ikuto said in unison.<p>

"You heard me. Now go. Sing!" Nikaidou seems to be really excited and I don't know why.

We walked to the recording area and we both sat down.

I sighed.

-*Ikuto's POV*-

Amu sighed and we both waited for the song to start.

**(- Ikuto **_– Amu __**– Both)**_

**It will rain- Bruno Mars**

_If you ever leave me, baby,_

_Leave some morphine at my door_

_Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_

_To realize what we used to have,_

_We don't have it anymore_

_There's no religion that could save me _

_No matter how long my knees are on the floor, oh _

_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making _

_To keep you by my side _

_And keep you from walking out the door. _

_**Cause there'll be no sunlight**__**if I lose you, baby**_

_**There'll be no clear skies**__**if I lose you, baby**_

_**Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same if you walk away**_

_**Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain  
><strong>_

**I'll never be your mother's favorite**

**Your daddy can't even look me in the eye**

**Oooh if I was in their shoes, **

**I'd be doing the same thing**

**Saying there goes my little girl****walking with that troublesome guy****  
><strong>

**But they're just afraid of something they can't understand**

**Oooh well little darling watch me change their minds**

**Yea for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try**

**I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding**

**If that'll make it right**

_**Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby **_

_**There'll be no clear skies if I lose you, baby **_

_**Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same if you walk away **_

_**Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain**_

**Ooooh **

_Don't just say goodbye, don't just say, goodbye _

_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_

_**If that'll make it right  
><strong>_

_**Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby **_

_**There'll be no clear skies if I lose you, baby **_

_**Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same if you walk away**_

_**Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain...**_

And we finished singing. Everybody clapped for us.

Then Amu ignored the clapping and went out and talked to Nikaidou.

I followed her and Nikaidou said,

"Good job, Amu and Ikuto. Both of you can now go home."

We both walked out of the room and walked inside the elevator.

When we arrived at the lobby, we said our goodbye's and left.

I walked in the streets with my head down. Why? To avoid the paparazzi.

When I arrived home, I went straight to my bedroom and threw myself to the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo, that's it!<strong>

**I'll upload soon :)**

**Byee! Oh and, HI TWI-HARDS! Please Review :)  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I told you I'd update soon :)**  
><strong>Kdot, Poopy.<strong>  
><strong>Soooo, on with the story!<strong>

**P**

**E**

**A**

**C**

**E**

* * *

><p><strong>-*RECAAAAP*-<strong>

I walked in the streets with my head down. Why? To avoid the paparazzi.

When I arrived home, I went straight to my bedroom and threw myself to the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>-*Amu's POV*-<strong>

"Amu? Amu.. Amu!" I fell from my bed because someone was jumping on my bed.

I opened my eyes and it turned out to be Ami, my little sister.

"What?" I said, getting annoyed.

"Wake up! You're late for work! Get yo huge butt out of the bed and get ready for work!"

'_Waaaait…'_ "What time is it?"

"Oh my gosh Amu. It's 8:30!" _'Oh. I am really late for work!'_  
>I screamed while going to the shower. I closed the door and hurriedly took off my clothes.<p>

"Amu! Hurry up! Your food is getting cold!" I heard Ami's faint shout from downstairs.

After I took a shower, I wore my clothes, went downstairs.

And guess what happened. I tripped. I stood up and straightened my clothes and got back to what I was supposed to do. I took a toast and quickly went to my car.

"Shoot! I forgot my keys!" I went back inside to get my keys and started my car then BOOM! I disappeared in a couple of seconds.

**-*Normal POV*-  
><strong>Amu parked her car and when she got inside the building she ran to catch up with the elevator.

But when she arrived there, the doors of the elevator were already closed.

She cursed and took the stairs instead.

She ran to the studio and opened the doors with a loud bang with her hands on her knees and panting so fast.

"Good morning, A-" Amu interrupted Nikaidou by lifting my finger.

"Give.. me.. a.. minute.." She said while trying to get air back into her lungs.

And Ikuto arrived and opened the door so wide that Amu fell.

"Hey! What was that for?" She screamed.

Ikuto shrugged and just went inside.

"Yo." He greeted the two then sat down on the chairs.

**-*Amu's POV*- **

'_What's up with this guy! He didn't even bother to help me!'_

I got up rubbing my butt. "Yo, your face!" I mocked him.

**-*Ikuto's POV*-**

Wew! She's really clumsy. I sat down and stared out of the window.

"Amu, sit. I have news for you two." Nikaidou said.

Strawberry girl obeyed him. _'Pssh! Acting all goody-two-shoes now.'_

"You two are going on a 1 year tour at Paris!" Nikaidou shouted.

"Really? Is that even a news? Or an announcement?" I said.

"YAAAAAY! To Paris? Oh my gosh. I can't believe it. I'm going to Paris. I can't believe it. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh." Amu was jumping up and down.

Me and Nikaidou looked at each other and I shook her shoulder and said,

"Hey! You okay?" she cleared her throat.

"Oh yes. I'm okay." She stood up went to get a cup of coffee.

"Ohkaay. That was… weird." Nikaidou said and I agreed with him.

Nikaidou stood up and said, "Both of you, get in the recording area to sing for your next album."

"You mean, us? Both? Or each of us?." I corrected him. Hoping what I said is correct.

"No. I mean both of you. Now get yo freakin' butts inside the recording area." Nikaidou said, getting annoyed.  
>"Yes sir." We obeyed him. Amu stopped walking.<p>

"Nikaidou. When will we go to Paris?" Amu asked.

"Oh yeah. Next month." He said with a smile.

**-*Normal POV*-**

They sang 2 or more songs for their coming album.

**-*2 days before the tour*-**

**-*Amu's POV*-**

2 more days before the tour. I can't wait!

"Amu! Rima, Utau and Yaya are here!" Ami shouted from downstairs.

I hurriedly got down and said hi to them.

They suddenly grab me and, Rima and Utau look evil and Yaya was just smiling at me.

I was confused until I knew what they were gonna do.

"Oh no! AMI! Help meeee!" I screamed.

They were now pulling my feet and my hands were holding the door.

"AMIIIII!" I screamed more. "Okay Amu. Chill. Were not kidnappers. Since your going to Paris, we planned that we would go shopping." Utau said.

I calmed down. "I knew it! Fine. We'll go shopping." I surrendered.

"YAY!" They all screamed excitedly.

"Take care of the house Ami!" I said while smiling.

"Amu! I'm already 15!" I laughed.

"Bye!"

**-*At the mall*-**

"Ooh! That store is cute! Let's go inside." Rima said.

I was browsing and they were like getting each cute clothes rack to rack.

"Amu. How about this?" Rima said.

"No. How about this, Amu?" Utau said.

The both were now arguing and I was starting to get annoyed and Yaya was just busy eating her lollipop.

"Shut up! I'll try on each!" They were now silent.

After a few minutes, I got out of the dressing room and their eyes widened.  
>Rima gave me an England shirt, university jacket, daisy dukes and red pumps.<p>

I went to the mirror and oh boy! it was absolutely cute.

"Soo?" I questioned them. "I'm completely speechless."

I took the clothes off and I wore the outfit Utau that gave me.

I got out of the dressing room.

Utau gave me a very loose shirt, black high waist shorts, a brown belt and black ankle boots.

So it's like this, I tucked in the shirt into the high waist shorts and letting in puff a bit and put on the belt. Their jaw's dropped.

"Gosh, Amu! Why are you so hot?" Utau said.

"Is that a compliment?"

"Yeeeeees!"

"Soooooo?" I looked at the price of the clothes.

"OMG! This is soooo freakin' expensive! I can't afford to buy this!" I freaked out.

"Chill Amu! We'll pay for the outfits. Let's just say that this is our farewell gift."

"And Yaya will handle the accessories!" Yaya said, nodding.

"But I'm just going to Paris for 1 year. I'm still gonna see you."

"I know. Just stop blabbering and be happy that we payed this outfits for you." Rima said.

"I LOVE YOUU! You're the best!" there were tears of my eyes, I wiped it using my forefinger.

We went to the cashier and they paid.

After a few hours, we were finished shopping and they went to my house to drop me off.

"Thank you guys! I love you sooo much!" I said again.

"Don't mention it! We all love ya too!" Yaya replied

When I arrived at home, I went to my room and I packed my things then went to sleep.

**-*Ikuto's POV*-**

I'm here at my house lying down on my bed, thinking what I would bring for the tour. My stomach grumbled and went downstairs to cook food.

Since I can't go out because girls are soo alert when it comes to popular people.

I cooked bacon and fried chicken. I ate my food and kept on thinking what to bring. _'I should make a list.' _

I put my dish into the sink and got a pen and paper. After half an hour, I finished planning what I would bring. I sat down at my couch and watched the tv for awhile. '_I'm getting bored so I'm just going to play my violin.' _I thought.

I took out my violin from it's case and got out of my balcony and played.

**-*Normal POV*-**

The next day, Amu and Ikuto went to the building to meet up with their manager.

"Good morning to the both of you. Excited for tomorrow?" Nikaidou said.

Amu was nodding like crazy. Nikaidou looked at Ikuto.

"Yeah. I am." Ikuto said sarcastically.

"So. I know you can't understand what people are talking about. Would you want me to hire a translator?" Nikaidou suggested.

Amu and Ikuto looked at each other for a while then Amu said,

"Is there a book on learning how to speak French?" Amu asked.

"Wait, I think I have." Nikaidou said. He opened one of drawers and pulled out a book titled 'How to speak French'. Amu's eyes shined once he pulled out the book.

Ikuto rolled his eyes.

**-*THE NEXT DAY*-**

The two arrived at the airport and all their friends were there. Amu's friends were now crying and Amu was trying to comfort them by saying 'Don't worry. I promise I will bring back souvenirs for you.' And Ikuto was just laughing with his friends.

They said their goodbyes and got inside the plane.

**-*Amu's POV*-**

'_Paris, here I come!' _

**A/N: **Sooo yep. I haven't been to an airport yet so I just skipped that part where they go to a security thingy where they check your bags and stuff. Oh yeah, another thing, Amu and Ami's parents died in an accident. I'm gonna explain it in the next chapter. I hope this is long enough...

HEY TWI-HARDS! Please review :"

**L**

**O**

**V**

**E**


	5. Chapter 5

Dear readers,

I'm gonna have to discontinue Beautiful Girl for a while. I just received the results of my test and and It was freaking low! I think my lowest is Social Studies or Math. And I'm also scared that I might fail… HIHI :) I'm gonna stop talking now. I'm sooo SUPER DUPER sorry for discontinuing this.

-Poopy 3-


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, okay. I'm so sorry for updating so late! I was too busy fangirling (if ya know what I mean) ONE DIRECTION! Woot woot. :) Xx

(I don't own Shugo Chara.)

-Recap-

Paris, here I come! 

-Amu's POV-

I woke up because someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw Ikuto.  
>"5 minutes more." I groaned.<br>He kept on shaking me.  
>"What?" I annoyingly said.<br>"We're landing. Wake up or face the consequence." Ikuto smirked. I blushed.  
>I shot up and stood up and walked to the bathroom. I splashed my face with water and applied make-up. I brushed my hair and tied it in a messy bun. I walked out of the bathroom and saw that people are starting to stand up from their seats. I rushed to Ikuto and asked,<br>"Where are they going? Has the plane landed already?"  
>He nodded. "Get your things. We're going down."<br>I got my things and followed Ikuto.  
>I smelled the fresh air.<br>"Aaah, fresh air." I took out my sunglasses and wore it. I looked around and didnt see Ikuto.  
>"Oy, baka. Hurry up or we're gonna leave you behind." Ikuto shouted from afar.<br>I walked to him. "I'm so sorry." Ikuto chuckled.  
>My jaw dropped when I saw a limousine.<br>"We're riding in THAT?" I said while pointing to the limousine.  
>"No, Amu, no." Ikuto sarcastically said. I rolled my eyes and got inside the limousine. I immediately fell asleep.<p>

-Ikuto's POV-  
>I got in after her and felt pressure on my shoulder. I looked to see who it was, it was Amu. She fell asleep. She looks like an angel. WHAT THE HELL IKUTO? I mentally slapped myself. I looked out the window and started dozing off. I woke up after 20 minutes. I saw the familiar hotel that we'll be staying in. I poked Amu. "Wake up, sleepy head." I said. She woke up and saw the surroundings.<br>"Oh my fudge, this place is beautiful!" She exclaimed. I got out of the car and walked inside the hotel with Amu following me from behind. We got inside our room and saw the driver placing our things on the floor. The driver bowed before leaving. Amu's jaw dropped.  
>"Close it, love." I closed her mouth. She blushed like a tomato. We went to the bedroom. Our eyes widened.<br>"WHAT? ONLY ONE BED. WHAT KIND OF SORCERY IS THIS?" Amu shouted.  
>"You sleep on the floor, Amu." I said.<br>"WHAT? I'm a girl! Be a gentleman, Ikuto!"  
>"How about this, you take the left side, I take the left side." I suggested.<br>"Well, that could work." Amu agreed. We unpacked and Amu said,  
>"I'm going out."<p>

-Amu's POV-  
>I still can't believe I'm sharing a bed with that pervert! Ugh.<br>I walked around the place, saw a crowd of screaming girls. I wonder what's in their. Once I saw a glimpse of, curly hair, a quiff, blonde hair and 2 brown hairs, I immediately knew who they are. OMFG IT'S ONE DIRECTION. I started going crazy! "Harry! Louis! Niall! Liam! Zayn!" girls screamed. I never knew that they would be really hot in person. From all that fangirling, it was getting late. I frowned. I more place left. I called Utau, I walked around and my eyes widened.  
>"Hello?" Utau said.<br>"You cannot believe where I'm standing right now."

I'm so so so sorry if it's really short.  
>'till next time!<br>Review please. :")x


End file.
